Valentines chaos
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: It is Valentines day and Eva decided that they all should celebrate it, not knowing wich little chaos can break out. But she has enough to act on her two admirers the on the ones who want to impress her daughter...Ok this summary sucks...


A/N: ok everyone please don't shoot me…I will continue with the fic '_Stories of the heart',_ but this little idea come to me yesterday and I needed to write it down. Well as we can often see by my fics almost every fic which belongs in the same category can be bound to the others so you can see this as a part of '_Stories of the heart' _only a little bit in the future. Oh and the characters in this fic will also appear in my story so this is something like a little fore show for the upcoming chaos. I find it cute.

Valentines Day chaos

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on Nourasia, everyone was still sleeping except the queen and her youngest daughter. Both woke up early and both were now decorating everything with red hearts and ribbons.

"Good morning queen Eva, princess Molly." at that both woman froze and looked to the hall entrance where a young Crog stood.

"Oh, morning Korass how did you sleep?" asked the queen warmly.

"Weary good, thank you. Uhm…what are you two doing?" he asked while looking curious. Korass lived now since two months in the Nourasian palest and got already accepted by everyone after they heard that he helped the two princesses on Oban. It was truly stunning that this young Crog hated the methods of his race so after the Crogs were banned from the Oban races he was allowed to live in Nourasia.

"Today is the 14. of February and on Earth we celebrate on this day Valentines Day." explained Molly who was now ten years old. She giggled as she saw the others confusion and explained further. "On this day we gave the one person we feel weary deeply a present so you could say that this is the celebration of love."

"Wow, that sounds really great, mind if I help by the decoration?"

"No, we can use any help we can get."

* * *

_**Later that day…**_

Everyone was celebrating Valentines day in the decorated ballroom. The air was filled with love and happiness as the pairs danced together or only held each other in the arms enjoying the others warmth. Well Koji and Ning were doing the later one then Stan and Skun already disappeared to they room for something about the two didn't want to know. Aikka's and Eva's parents were also dancing to the slow music.

"Don, I think you and your wife should really visit us on our '_Terista'_ fest." said the king.

"And what sort of fest is that?"

"It is the fest of the goddess Talin the mother and protector of live."

"I think we can come." he said as both pairs danced in separate directions.

Even Caanan got Lady Atra to dance with him, but no one of the two noticed that Minro was watching them with a video camera and a mischievous grin on her face. Meanwhile had Eva other problems then she stood between her husband and the Avatar who were glaring at each other while both holding a present for the young queen. Everyone was having fun on the party.

"Wow, never thought that something like celebrating attraction to someone could be fun." said Vyani a young Valkirian girl who they met by the Oban races, she looked almost human with long blond hair, cream colored skin the only difference were her yellow cat like eyes and the long reptile like tail.

"Thanks Vyani." she said while watching the other side of the room where Syna gave her little sister Molly a little red box.

"By the way Maya." the young warrior said suddenly.

"Hm."

"That is for you." she said a bit blushing as she held out a red wrapped present to he other girl with hearts on it.

"Uhm…thank you Vyani." she said and gave the other a kiss on the check who was now blushing even more.

A little bit farter away from them stood because of that scene four dumbfaulted boys gapping. All four holding a present.

"What on Earth…" Jason couldn't believe his eyes. God why couldn't he get out that he liked her, he had the perfect time, but no and then on Alwas she met that idiotic prince who looked like a cross between a white snake and lizard. The there was this Crog who also begun to like her and then that Luporisian who reminded him on a wolf and now also a…girl?

After they got over they mutual shock that they have now to fight also against a girl, who could be weary brutal as they remembered her racing stile. So everyone was dashing over to them as she suddenly grabbed a present and turned in the other direction while running up to Rick.

"Uncle Rick, this is my Valentines present for you." said the young princess.

"Well thank you little mouse." he said while she kissed him on the check.

Both smiled at each other as a gigantic shadow slide past them while they heard four voices say "_Now even him?"_. Both looked confused, but then everyone turned to the opposite wall where the shadow _'stopped'._ The four boys moved to fast on the floor which was if you did that was like ice so they couldn't stop and accidentally crashed right in king Aikka and Jordan.

"Hmm…is this also part of this tradition?" asked Vyani as she stepped over to Maya.

"Uhm…for that I need to ask my mom." she said while watching four of her friends, her father and the Avatar who were now trying to stand up which was not that easy considering that almost everyone of the four boys landed on the two adults.

"Well, Happy Valentines day queen Eva." said suddenly a voice from beside the queen and she turned around to find Sul smiling at her with a present in his hands.

"A Happy Valentines Day to you to Sul." she said smiling while she heard her husband and Jordan growl.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: well what do you think about this little One-shot? I think it is cute and you will know more about the new characters when we get to the race part in my fic. 


End file.
